1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable CD player and burner, and especially to a CD player and burner for integrating a CD-ROM player (such as a CDxe2x88x92RW, a DVD-ROM etc.) of a computer system and a video/acoustic players (such as a DVD player, a CD player etc.) used for a video/acoustic household electric appliance system, to thereby adequately satisfy multiple requirements of customers for playing CDs, reading data and making spares on CDs (such as VCDs, DVDs, general CDs and CDs stored with formats of software files to be burned and blank CDs to be burned etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following progressing of the multimedia and photologic storing techniques, the tendency of using various video/acoustic information on CDs is speeded up, for example, the VCDs used for recording the data formats of MPEG1, the DVDs used for recording the data formats of MPEG2 and the CDxe2x88x92DAs for recording the general music formats etc. Such CDs are used in large amount to store media of various video/acoustic programs such as movies, television, operas, music concerts and phonograph records etc. The devices in corresponding to these CD-ROMs are those players connectable with a television set, a projector and a speaker etc., for example, the application devices such as a DVD player, a VCD player, a CD player and a CD walkman etc.
On the other hand, by the features that a CD has large capacity and safe data preserving capability, it is especially suitable for storing of data spares, thereby, the field of the computer art takes a grave view of the speed of access and the burning and copying techniques of CDs. Nowadays, CD-ROM players have long been a standard equipment of a personal computer, it can principally be divided into two kinds: the read only CD-ROM players (such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM) and the writable CD-ROM players (such as CDxe2x88x92RWs, DVDxe2x88x92RWs, DVD+RWs).
The above mentioned two kinds of CD-ROM players are both peripheral equipments (drivers) rather than application devices; the difference between the drivers and the devices is that, the application devices are independent in operating, while the peripheral equipments (drivers) can perform their functions only under the back-up of a host. For example, a DVDxe2x88x92RW is a peripheral equipment of a computer, it can not perform decoding and outputting functions of the image data in a CD, it can not show the dynamic images on the screen of the computer unless relies upon the back-up of the CPU and the video displaying card on the main board of the computer. While a DVD player can independently perform decoding function for the image data in a CD, and then outputs the data through an AV jack etc. to achieve the object of enjoying movies.
However, in the case that CDs are so widely used nowadays, customers always need to deal with CDs of different formats (such as VCDs, DVDs, general music CDs and CDs to be burned etc.), they have the double requirement of playing and data storing (generally called as xe2x80x9cburning and recordingxe2x80x9d). It is an important key of thought to provided a brand-new CD application device convenient for carrying and capable of both playing and storing data, a customer can freely use such an application device in pursuance of the practical state of use and environment to obtain the functions of playing, reading and making spares of data (burning) etc.
In view of the practical requirements in use of the customer, the inventor of the present invention provides the portable CD player and burner of the present invention based on his experience of years in studying and developing and manufacturing peripheral equipments and digital video and acoustic devices and after continuous study and tests.
In particular, the portable CD player and burner of the present invention mainly is comprised of a housing, a CD reading/writing unit, an operating unit, a main board, a multiplexer, a CPU, a memory unit, a signal converting unit and at least an output/input unit. The CD placed in the CD reading/writing unit can be switched for changing path by the multiplexer, and is proceeded to encode and decode data through the CPU, the memory unit and the signal converting unit after the operating unit gives a command, then the signals are transmitted to a computer system or a video/acoustic household electric appliance system through the signal converting unit and the output/input unit, or the data of the computer system are transmitted to CD reading/writing unit for inputting to solve the problem that a conventional CD-ROM player or CD player is unable to be simultaneously used for the two different systemsxe2x80x94a computer and a video/acoustic household electric appliance.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable CD player and burner that can support playing and burning of all multimedia video/acoustic CDs, CDs stored with formats of software files to be burned and blank CDs to be burned etc., and can combine an input/output unit with a computer, a television set, a projector, a speaker or a personal computer for signal playing, reading and making data spares etc. to get an object of multipurpose and convenience of use.
Another object of the present invention is to use the present invention for integrating a CD-ROM player and a video/acoustic player used respectively on two different systems including a computer and a video/acoustic household electric appliance at the terminal of a device, this can satisfy the requirements for playing of CD-ROM players, reading data and making data spares etc. of various customer groups to largely reduce expanses of the customers in using CD-ROM outfits. For the customers using computer systems frequently, they do not have the necessity of considering the problem whether the supports of their computers are sufficient or whether upgrading is required; and the expenditure of purchasing video/acoustic household electric appliance systems and CD-ROM playing outfits can be saved.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.